


A Dream of the Future

by pegrent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegrent/pseuds/pegrent
Summary: just something i think about a lot.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Dream of the Future

I was lounging on my bed, laptop resting atop my third-trimester twins belly in front of me, fingers hard at work typing up a paper for one of my classes.

My wife came into the bedroom and flopped down next to me. “Hello, husband!” She says cheerily, and gives me a kiss on my cheek, “How’s the research paper going?” She crawls up next to me to look at my progress and rest a hand on our children.

I wrap my arm around her to bring her closer and reply, “Better, now that the two trouble makers have stopped moving.”

My wife chuckles, and then leans down to whisper to my belly, “Have you been making your dad’s life difficult? Hm? Are you making it hard for him to do his work?” She presses kisses to the side of my belly she can reach.

I try to shush her, “You’ll wake them up, and then I won’t be able to get anything done ‘till they settle down again!”

She grins devilishly at me before giving my stomach a nice firm pat.

And that’s all it takes.

I feel movement and suddenly a foot comes out to greet my wife. She gives the footprint a small peck, “Hello, baby. Did I wake you?” She turns to grin at me.

The movement by Baby 1 inevitably wakes Baby 2, and suddenly my laptop slides off my dome and onto the bed next to me.

“Now look what you’ve done!” I say, rubbing my hands in soothing circles, trying to calm them to sleep again, but to no avail.

“Oops.” She says, ever the innocent one, “I didn’t know they would wake up that easily.”

I roll my eyes and grunt at the well-placed kick to my ribs.

“Won’t be long now.” She says, lovingly, “Only a few more months.”

I sigh, closing my laptop since I obviously won’t be getting any more work done for a while. I scoot down the bed to lay facing my wife. She tangles a leg between mine and rests her hand on my belly. She smiles when I glare at her.

“Come on,” She says, “It’s late, you should be sleeping anyways.”

“How can I sleep now?” I ask.

“They’ll calm down in a few minutes.” She rolls over to grab my pillow for my belly and shut off the lamp. I put the pillow underneath me and she pulls the blanket up around us, “Good night.” She says, kissing the tip of my nose, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I say, as sleep slowly begins to overtake me.


End file.
